Until the End
by Lionheart316
Summary: It's Carly, Sam, and Freddie's last year of high school.... Read inside for a further summary.
1. Chapter 1

All characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon.

Summary: Slightly A/U (Alternate Universe) - It's Carly, Sam, and Freddie's last year of high school and with that comes all the drama involving senior year such as school work, college applications, social activities, Prom, Graduation, etc. Join them in their final year of high school and enjoy the laughter, drama, heartbreak, and much more.

Note: Please remember if they seem somewhat out of character, it's because they are now in their senior year of high school so they've matured a lot. I'm going by their birthdays according to the iCarly website so Carly in January, Freddie in February, and Sam in April. They are all 17 at the start of this story.

**Prologue**

The sounds of raindrops hitting the window. On a somewhat cold and rainy last week of August, it was not even supposed to be raining. But with the crazy weather that's been happening, it was something the people of Seattle, Washington got used to. The sound of a rumbling thunder woke Carly Shay out of her peaceful slumber. The clock read 6:21 A.M. Carly groaned as she woke up and stretched her arms. She then realized it was the first day of her senior year in high school. This was the year when everything would begin to change. She got up and headed into the bathroom to go get ready.

The smell of bacon had basically made its way into a certain blonde's room. Samantha Puckett or as she preferred being called, Sam, immediately got up, opened her door and ran into the kitchen. Bacon was something Sam definitely loved and waking up to the smell of it made it even much more delightful. Once in the kitchen, she saw that her mom had already cooked some and put it on a plate. Sam was quick enough to take some pieces with her and eat it before heading into the bathroom to get ready for what she liked to call her senior year of high school, "the last year of hell."

The yelling of an overbearing mother woke up one Fredward Benson, or as he preferred being called, Freddie. "Fredward, dear. It is time to get up. It is the first day of your last year in high school and I do not want you to be late".

"Mom, I already knew that. Let me go into the bathroom and get ready." Freddie said.

Mrs. Benson responded back, "Freddie, I have to give you your tick bath...." but Freddie was quick to retort back "Mom, I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself." "Ayeeee Freddie okay, but once you're all ready and dressed up, come downstairs for breakfast."

"Sure thing mom," Freddie said. Freddie then entered the bathroom to get himself ready for his last year of high school.

As each of them got ready, they each looked into the mirror of their respective rooms and reminisced on all the experiences they've each had and how it had gotten them here, their last year of high school. The 3 best friends Carly, Sam, and Freddie were always a tight group. Since they started the webshow iCarly back in the 8th grade, it was all about being together and enjoying the fun of being around each other and performing webcasts for kids. The decision to stop doing iCarly during their junior year of high school was tough, but the overload of school work took a toll on all 3 of them so they mutually decided that iCarly had to end for the time being. Despite ending the webcast, they still found the time to hang out and such during school and on weekends when one was free. As one would expect, they did have their differences over the years as all friends would, but these 3 people would be there for each other no matter what. It's kind of hard to believe that even when they completed their first 3 years of high school, they never got themselves into any kind of drama, specifically relationship wise. None of them ever had been in a major relationship through their first 3 years of high school though each of them had their occasional dates with other people. Carly was almost close to having a boyfriend near the end of her sophomore year but realized things would not work out when the guy she hung out with several times was only using her to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Sam's spunky yet bold attitude did not get her a boyfriend either though she did attract a lot of boys with that attitude she did have. The boys were just too scared and so she deemed those kind of boys not man enough to handle her and so she would just deal and go about her own business. As for Freddie, his love and admiration for Carly was still intact. Though it died down significantly through the years since Carly kept insisting to him that she just saw them as best friends and nothing more, he was ok with that. Of course, there were instances back at the beginning when he would get a little bit jealous as Carly would go out with other guys, but he remembered that they were just best friends and nothing more and so as the years went by, he realized that he too had to move on for his own good. Freddie would love Carly no matter what until the very end, but right now he was focused on himself and of course, the strong friendship he had maintained with her and Sam. All of them were dreading starting their last year of high school, but they also were scared because they knew this might be the last time they would all be together. No one knew what lied ahead of them as soon as they would graduate except themselves, so each made it a mission in their mind, to spend every moment they could with each other. And so it begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"Spencer, Freddie's driving so I'm gonna go grab some breakfast with him. Don't worry about cooking anything," Carly said as she came down the stairs while combing her hair and into the kitchen where Spencer was about to crack an egg into the pan.

"Okay Carls, no problem," as Spencer just stopped in time before cracking the egg.

"So you excited lil' sis, last year of high school?"

"I guess so." Carly said a little unenthusiastically.

"You don't sound too excited there." Spencer said back.

"No its not that, its just that...it's the last year and I feel like things are going to change."

"Well yeah, Carly. Change is part of life. You can't really stop that."

Carly knew her brother was right but still didn't want to accept that so for now she changed the subject. "So is Rachel coming over later?"

Spencer smiled at hearing Rachel's name. Rachel was his girlfriend of almost 3 years. They had met at an art museum where Spencer worked at. Rachel was a doctor over at Seattle Memorial Hospital. When the two had first met, they almost clicked instantly though Spencer was bit wary at first. His past girlfriends were either weird or full of drama and Spencer did not want to deal with that crap once again. At 26, he started to feel a little bit lonely because he had not found himself a steady girlfriend yet. That is until he met Rachel. Rachel had taken her sister for a tour of Seattle and one day they visited the art museum.

_As they were studying one of the paintings trying to figure out what it meant to them, Spencer noticed how enthralled they were by it. He then casually walked to them and said, "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_Rachel turned to her side and smiled, "It is. I've never seen anything so graceful yet stunning." Spencer who got a good look at her this time was awed by her beauty. She was about 3 inches shorter than his height, but her face and smile was very captivating. Rachel who also got a good look at Spencer was also impressed. He seemed genuine and sweet. She thought his appearance to her was cute also. He was wearing a dark green dress shirt with a tie. Very professional yet good looking, she thought to herself. _

_Spencer was first to introduce himself and brought his hand up, "Hey, I'm Spencer."_

_Rachel smiled and bought her hand up too to shake his, "I'm Rachel." Rachel's sister who was already noticing something going on between them smiled and decided to leave them and look at other paintings within the exhibit._

_Spencer who was still smitten with Rachel's beauty was quick to ask, "So Rachel, if I were to ask you to join me for lunch when I go on my lunch break, would you?_

_Rachel who definitely was overwhelmed with Spencer by his boldness to quickly ask her out on a date smiled and said, "Yeah no problem but let me just tell my sister so that she doesn't think I left her hanging." Spencer smiled at that and said, "Ok."_

_The lunch date between Spencer and Rachel went by with no problems as they got to know each other a little bit more. After their lunch date, they met up with Rachel's sister and Rachel mentioned that she had to help her sister pack before she had to take her the next morning to the airport as she was going back to Los Angeles. After Rachel did that, her and Spencer went out a few more times and hung out on many occasions for the next couple of months until finally Spencer asked Rachel to be his girlfriend. She gladly accepted._

"Yeah she's coming over for dinner later tonight. You're welcome to join us."

"No its ok, first day of school and knowing that I'm in honors classes, I'm gonna probably hit the books up in my room and start reading."

Carly then said her goodbyes to her brother and her little puppy who just happened to come out of the hallway from Spencer's room. She picked it up, kissed her, put her back down and headed out the door. She was already heading downstairs to the garage to meet up with Freddie who texted her that he would meet her there by his car.

"Fredward dear, now did you put anti-tick lotion around your body?" Mrs. Benson asked.

"You know mom once again, I'm 17 years old. I can take care of myself." Freddie said getting annoyed at his mom constantly reminding him about these motherly orders. "I'm heading out to school, Carly's downstairs waiting for me by my car. See you later."

Freddie went down to the garage to meet Carly by his car. They would then pick up Sam, get breakfast and then head to their high school for one last year.


End file.
